Locations On Map
Obviously, on the map of Pokemon Fighters EX, there are notable locations that are worth exploring. The point of this page is not (yet) to list word for word all the locations on the map, just to help clear up misconceptions to help out pla'yers!' Deep Marine Community: The main town in game. It is where Meowth's Mad Deals, Honchkrow's Handy Moves, the Daily Task Board, and the SafeZone are. At Meowth's Mad Deals, you can buy a selection of items. Some items can only be found here, such as certain Mega Stones, Honey, or Plates/Drives. At Honchkrow's Handy Moves, you can teach your Pokemon lots of moves, in exchange for Heart Scales. Its always worth checking a Pokemon's moves, even if it appears weak, since some moves make Pokemon great singlehandedly! At the Daily Task board, you can, well, check your daily task... Pretty simple. In the SafeZone, attacks can not be used, attacks launched from outside into the SafeZone do no damage, and you heal a good chunk of HP every few seconds! It's the perfect place to take a break and chat with friends, or throw special parties with others on the server without Cancer Frogs/Genies/Cells ruining everything. There's a sewer system near here too. Whistleburrow Cave: This cave servers a few purposes. It is where Rock types spawn into the game, like Bonsly. It is where the mythical Pokemon Diancie can be found, and it is where the Mega Stone Metagrossite spawns! Also, in a hole on the ground, you can access the lab, however, you or a friend needs Defog to get past the smoke blocking the entrance. The Lab: This is a strange area on the map, not easily accessible, however, it can be highly beneficial that you get down here when you can, to get some rewards! You can access the Lab by bringing Vullaby with Defog to the cave entrance, and using Defog to clear the smoke to the Lab. In here, you can find Nurse Jane, who has a quest for you, but is willing to give you Happiny should you succeed. In a secret hallway, you can find the Unown Shrine. Standing in this hallowed room gives you Unown, a weak Pokemon. However, if you get them all to level 100, something good might happen... Also in this room spawns the Sablenite, the Mega Stone needed to Mega Evolve Sableye. Also behind some boxes there should be something linked to a quest... That's all there is to do honestly, besides find the Link Cable and Slowpoke Tail, and the 5th Zygarde Core during the Zygarde Ev''ent. Legend has it, you can get in a secret way without Defog...'' Power Plant: The Power Plant is another hidden area on the map. To access it, go to the beach area on the map, with the beach towels and umbrellas, and type ZapdosPowered, precisely. A secret elevator will rise up from the ground, and you can descend into the Power Plant. Honestly, there's nothing to do there, besides check out the Developer mannequins and Sans and Papyrus, although there is a decent battlefield, a giant ring around the generator where fighting is rather fun, a Electrizer used to evolve a certain Pokemon, a ladder leading to a room with a item linked to a quest as well as a few AFK spots you can stay at. Zarc's quest can also be found here. Lord Arceus Cave: Not much here, just a secret cave hidden in a mountain. You can find the legendary Pokemon Mewtwo, Azelf, Mespirit, and Uxie, as well as the Razor Claw to evolve Weavile. To access it, go to the entrance, and say "Lord Arceus" in chat, similar to the Power Plant, and you will be granted entrance. Desert Temple: Literally nothing here, besides the Prison Bottle, and the mythical Pokemon Hoopa! I love to battle on the roof, I made a gym there! XD However, there's not much else... Oh, wait, what's this sleeping snorlax in the basement? Well, if you manage to wake it up, It takes you to the lab! Ice Area: This is a big area found in the beach. Here, you can find jack's quest and the ice spikes, which you need to die by to get cryogonal. There's not much else going on here, but it's still pretty cool. Snowland: Another area found in the beach. There's NOTHING here except some trees and the ice rock. it's also the place where Articuno spawns. Not a great area. Big Tree: Do you like obbies? Well, the big tree in the forest is an obby! Now, I can't really explain the full obby but the top is the spawn point of mew, celebi and meloetta, so if you're not good at obbies, you'll definetely have a hard time getting those three legendaries. Forest: Just a forest area :P. Spawn of Genesect and Keldeo, aswell 4 mega stones. Juice Hut: Located behind the Regigigas cave in the swamp area. Inside you can find berry juice, which restores 20 hp and awards you a Shuckle when collected for first time ! Yum! The juice will keep coming back so you can get more! '''''Ice Cave: Behind the water portal theres a snow area with some wooder bridges, one leading to a teddy bear easter egg and the other to a ice cave. In it theres a platform surronded by water and a open hole on the roof. The legendary Pokemon Kyurem spawns there. Regigigas Cave: Located next to the juice hut. When you get inside, there will be a secret door. Go through the door and you'll be greeted by a giant statue of Regigigas sitting on a throne. Burnt Village: it’s a burnt village, nothing really much, entei spawns there, the burnt village is at volcano/desert. Hut Village: The village hut is at the rock maze, if you reach it, it has a statue in the middle and a few huts, you can get vullaby there, you can find the surraptor and do the quest and if you complete the quest, you get vullaby, you collect skulls by killing people Cloud Parkour: It spawns when rayquaza spawns. It's up the big tree. Rayquaza will be at the end cloud. It will dissapear after a while when rayquaza despawns or someone gets it. Absol's Mountain: Located in the forest, there's this long but short mountain which looks like a maze, but really isn't! Here you can find Ellie's quest and the Absol Statue you need to use earthquake on to get Absol. Pretty cool area in my opinion Stone Maze: Near the beach is this MASSIVE Maze which is pretty hard to navigate. There are 2 villages here,including the hut village and there is also Surraptor's quest. Lucarionite and Zekrom Spawn here. Forgotten Town: Near the desert is a seemingly abandoned town with buildings made out of rocks and statues of the White Orb and Black Orb. Anna's quest can be found here, along with Reshiram. Haunted Mansion: Somewhere in the map is a big haunted mansion with ghosts all over it. Entering this for the first time will reward you Gastly. Litwick, Darkrai and Rotom can be foun'''d here, '''along with Banetteite and Gengarite. Swamp: Entering this for the first time rewards you with Weedle. It's just a swamp with bridges. Juice hut and regigigas cave are located here. Beedrillite spawns here. Acid Place: Near the haunted mansion is an acid area with a parkour. Not much here except Altarianite and Zapdos and Marshadow spawn here. There is a secret area with a santa Pikachu and Gaben ball. Rotom Village: It's a small village where you can find the Washer, Mower, Oven, Fridge and Fan. There is a statue of the lake guardians here. The statue has a sign which says "Deticated to the Three Lake Guardians, Azelf, Mesprit, Uxie." Someone's house can be found on a cliff here. Shaymin spawns in a flower field here. WCategory:Regigigas will spawn where the throne is coz it looks like it will spawn infrontCategory:Burnt Village: it’s a burnt village, nothing really much, entei spawns there, the burnt village is at volcano/desertCategory:Rayquaza cloud parkour comes when Rayquaza spawns, the cloud spawns at the tree of life (big tree).Category:Teddy Bear cave right behind water portal at beach go on first bridgego into the rocks and some ice an walls will be waiting there for u XDater Portal: The water portal is a place that everyone is familiar with. It goes to a ‘different realm’ and you can find Lugia, Manaphy, and Phione there. There is a secret spot that you have to jump off to find. Purple Portal: The purple portal can spawn in a few different places. When found, go into the portal and you will come across some rock parkour. After across, there is another portal that takes you to the top of the tower. Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus spawn here. Sewer: The sewer is a place that sends you across to the Rotom Village. Over the sewers has a waterfall and you can find Anna’s egg to complete the quest. Volcano: The volcano is a spot where most fire Pokémon spawn. There is an inside and outside, you can find a Blazinite to mega evolve Blaziken. Here you find Entei, victini, heatran, and ho-oh. Desert: The desert has really nothing but you can find Landorus and Hoopa spawns in the desert temple. Someone's House: There is really nothing to do but do Someone's quest is there. Axe Tree: The purple portal spawns at the end of the axe. Nothing to do here but battle. You can get Galladite and Gardivoirite around the axe tree. Mountain: There is a mountain near the hut village that you can climb. Once you reach the top, you can get the dawn stone in the right corner where you enter. This isn't all of the areas. So you can edit.